Tokyo Ravens: Taking Flight
by RedDawnRocker
Summary: It's been three years since Harutora Tsuchimikado brought the love of his life back from the dead. Tonight, on the third anniversary of the night she died, at the very same Festival she lost her life, Natsume Tsuchimikado will make her stand for love. Will tonight be night of rebirth for the young couple's love or the death of the connection they've always shared ?


**Tokyo Ravens and all characters and story elements (with the exception of Kagehiko Aomori) are based on the Tokyo Ravens anime series presented by 8-Bit. I hold no copyright, trademark or claim on any of said storyline elements or characters. Kagehiko Aomori is an original character created by myself with no intentional similarities to actual persons living or dead.**

**With Tokyo Ravens ending it's first season, it left a bittersweet and perplexingly open ending for most every character involved in the main story. I have tried to tie up the loose ends (due to a natural progression from the final episode of season one) in a satisfying way for myself (and hopefully for other fans of the show as well). I truly hope you enjoy.**

**It's been three years since Harutora Tsuchimikado brought the love of his life back from the dead. Natsume Tsuchimikado has persevered the pain of the strained love they've had to deal with for far too long. Tonight, on the third anniversary of the night she died, at the very same Festival she lost her life, she will make her stand. Will tonight be night of rebirth for the young couple or the death of the very connection they've always shared?**

* * *

**Taking Flight**

* * *

**"You think you're better than me ?!" the boisterous young lad screamed angrily at the beautiful young girl standing before him.**

**Rejection was not a thing Kagehiko Aomori took lightly. His family was both well to do and prideful, taking any slight as a decoration of war. They said to get the young exorcist angry at you was to make an enemy for life and Kagehiko had made many an enemy in his very short lifetime; to everyone watching the scene unfold it would appear he was about to add one more to the list.**

**"I'm sorry," Natsume Tsuchimikado answered the young lad, her head bowed at the way she rejected him. She didn't mean to hurt him, just lost in her own happy world she forgot to lose her smile while waving the lad off. She'd get it right this time.**

**"If anything it is you who are better than I" she confessed. "You know how to control your heart and not let it lead you for life."**

**She'd continue "I have someone who I've been with all my life, for eternity it feels, he's the reason I'm at this school. We came here together. He had to leave but he told me he'll be back soon. He's never lied to me in our life together and I know he never will so I will wait for him until our time comes".**

**The look on the angry young man's face began to soften. He began to understand. Kagehiko always considered himself mature beyond his years but he was only beginning to understand what Natsume must feel. The pain and doubt he'd feel this day was fleeting but she must but feeling it every day, he thought. The next words to come would shake the very foundation of all the onlookers who thought they knew the workings of the world around them, as all anger was replaced by feelings on concern and shame evident on the face of young Aomori.**

**"No, it is I who should be apologizing. I have behaved shamefully and treated you with disrespect. You're right, I cannot understand the feelings controlling you, but I do understand that living with them everyday for a lifetime makes you better than I am" young Aomori bowed his head in shame "please forgive me".**

**"There's nothing to forgive" Natsume smiled. "We both have grown today by understanding each others feelings. If my heart didn't belong to another I'd surely have said yes" leaning in closer Natsume added a delicate whisper "and I'm sure many of these young ladies looking on would be sure to give you a yes also so don't hold back Kagehiko-kun; any girl with an empty heart would be sure to take you into it".**

**Kagehiko blushed, with a slight smile, as he took Natsume's words to heart. He had in fact grown today and made a friend in the process, a rarity in this prideful life of his. "Understanding" he thought to himself. A new feeling but one worth exploring.**

**"Thank you Natsume-sensei," he smiled, "I'll be sure to remember today's lesson" he spoke in jest; possibly for the first time in his life as well.**

**The first night of the festival was here. Natsume Tsuchimikado, filled with a nervous energy, was as fidgety as a child strung out on chocolate candy. She'd been looking forward to this night all year. He'd be back she thought. For the last two years, she'd only been able to see him once a year, on festival night. His travels took him all over the world but he always made sure to keep thier standing date.**

**That last night when she confessed her feelings, when he kissed her, when he apologized, he had no need to explain. She knew exactly what he was apologizing for. He risked the world to bring her back; something he knew she definitely frowned upon. The very thought that he'd sacrifice eternity for her spoke his love. She had no doubt in him and his feelings, she just needed to reach a point where he wouldn't have to worry about her dying again. She needed to compliment him not hold him back. It's why she decided to stay in school learning her strengths and weaknesses. Once she was strong enough in her own eyes she'd ask him; and hope he'd say yes.**

**Looking at herself in the mirror she took a mental check of her very appearance hoping she looked as beautiful as "Hokuto" looked in the very same outfit. From the flowing Yukata all the way up to the ribbon in her hair she'd received as a gift from him. She'd smile thinking good thoughts of thier last date at last year's festival. It would be the second anniversary of the very night she died. He told her he'd be there. Unlike last year though, it wouldn't be another year until she'd see him again if she had her way. She would make sure things would change this year one way or another.**

**As Natsume closed the door of her dorm room from the outside a cute young voice chimed out. "Natsume, you look so beautiful tonight!".**

**"Thank you, Suzuka" Natsume smiled greeting Suzuka Dairenji with both said smile and a stunned look as well. Noticing, at first, the thing Suzuka had attached to her arm that was new this year, Tōji Ato. Both dressed to the nines ready obviously to make a festival appearance.**

**"When did this happen?" Natsume chuckled inquisitively.**

**For the first time in her life Natsume witnessed a miraculous sight, the very image that would stick with her for all eternity, the site of a half-ogre actually blushing. Toji quickly changed the subject.**

**"You nervous tonight?" Toji asked with obvious concern already knowing the answer.**

**Natsume only nodded slightly, with her mind slipping away at thoughts of another, doubt rearing it's ugly head for the first time this eve.**

**"I hope he says yes" Natsume almost prayed to herself silently.**

**Sensing her doubt, Suzuka broke her usually tough demeanor to hug her friend tight.**

**"It'll be alright, Natsume" Suzuka comforted her surrogate sister "we all know he misses you as much as you miss him".**

**"Even more" Toji confirmed with a bit of a smug know-it-all attitude and a confident smile on his face "We may as well get going, he'll be there waiting".**

**The hustle-bustle of the festival was a warm inviting thing to all in attendance. It added an air of confidence and strength to all, no matter what worries or frustrations filled thier daily lives. The promises made on festival night were said to always come true when made in the presence of the shrines. Tonight Natsume would ask him to make a promise with her at the shrine. If he accepted she'd be happy for all eternity; if not she wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring.**

**"Someone's waiting for you" Suzuka almost sang to Natsume in a semi-childlike way looking over Natsume's shoulder with a smile "we'll leave you two alone" Suzuka pulled Toji behind her almost dragging the huge lad in her wake. All he could do is give Natsume a glancing confident nod as he quickly faded into the crowd at Suzuka's hands.**

**"When did that happen?" a familiar confident voice inquired from behind Natsume. Her smile lit up as brightly as the festival lanterns surrounding her. She was almost afraid to turn around; almost. Natsume turned right into the arms of Harutora Tsuchimikado, the boy she'd loved all her life; boy ? or was that man?**

**"I'm still not sure but I'm happy for them" Natsume answered holding him tight.**

**"Me too" he answered in a hushed whisper.**

**Watching on from the sidelines Kagehiko Aomori would learn again from the actions of Natsume Tsuchimikado.**

**"I understand now, Natsume-sensei" he thought to himself "I never stood a chance".**

**"Is everything alright?" Takiko Souma asked of her new young suitor.**

**"Just watching a friend enjoy finding her happiness" Kagehiko honestly admitted "it's a new feeling to me".**

**"To me, as well" Takiko confessed squeezing Kagehiko's hand tight "they deserve it too. They're both good people". she reassured him.**

**"You know them?" Kagehiko asked of his date?**

**"Harutora was my first real friend in life" Takiko admitted to the new man in her life openly.**

**"And Natsume is the first in mine" Kagehiko admitted for the first time aloud "it was through her that I gained the courage to ask you here".**

**"I'm glad you did" Takiko's cheeks began turning slightly red forcing her to look down and away from her date.**

**"Me too" Kagehiko whispered almost due to a nervous frog in his throat more so than a confident accentuation. They both couldn't help but giggle at thier nervousness as another scene began to unfold on the other side of the road.**

**"Look, he's here! Let's go say hi!" Tenma Momoe excitedly exclaimed at the sight of his good friend Harutora Tsuchimikado who he hadn't seen in over a year now.**

**"Don't you dare!" Kyōko Kurahashi scolded her man. "This is thier night and it's also ours! or have you forgotten?!".**

**"I'm sorry, Kyoko. It's just that I miss him" Tenma opened up to his one true love. He'd loved her since the first day he saw her. She had eyes for Natsume (thinking her a man in a bit of a confusing story) and then for Harutora way back then, he thought.**

**It wouldn't be until the night of her strongest vision when she woke to find Tenma holding her, protecting her, that she realized the difference between a crush and true love. Tonight they were here for a reason. It was thier last year. They'd all be graduating this year. Graduating to thier true adult lives. He'd been trying to find the oppurtunity to ask her the one question he'd longed to ask her, something was always getting in the way though.**

**Tonight Kyoko wasn't allowing anything to stand in thier way though. She let all thier friends know that if they saw them avoid them at all cost or there would be hell unleashed on earth, and on them. Tonight she'd give him every reason and oppurtunity to ask and made it obvious to him if he indeed did ask the answer would be yes.**

**"I miss him too" Kyoko confessed "but tonight is about them for them and about us for us".**

**Tenma nodded in understanding with a bit of sadness but also a bit of a smile on his lips.**

**"I have our night planned" Kyoko confessed "first we'll go to the shrine, then I have a private picnic set up for us to watch the fireworks".**

**"That sounds perfect" Tenma hugged Kyoko to him 'Let's get started on our night" he smiled as they walked away from the crowd together.**

**"I missed you" Harutora confessed to the girl he'd known all these years.**

**"I've missed you too" Natsume answered, still not ready to let loose on the bearhug she had Harutora snug in, "What have you been doing?" she asked, not really sure if she needed to hear an answer. She was just happy being there with him, as happy as it seemed he was being there with her.**

**"I've been doing what needs to be done" Harutora said with a slight sound of regret or remorse accentuating his voice. Trying not to be cryptic as much as to hide his loneliness and pain from Natsume.**

**"I need to ask you something tonight" Natsume admitted "something very important".**

**"Anything" Harutora confirmed "Just ask".**

**There in his arms she found the confidence she had lacked for the last two years. She'd wanted to ask him before but was always afraid of the answer to the question.**

**"How much stronger do I need to get ?" Natsume asked honestly, fearing his answer.**

**"What do you mean?" Harutora asked quizzically truly confused of the meaning behind the question put before him.**

**Natsume Tsuchimikado took in a deep breath to gather her strength; then asked the question she'd tried to gather the courage to ask twice before, failing both times.**

**"How much stronger do I have to be until you'll let me come with you ?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I know, in the past, I've been too weak to be of any help to you but I'm trying my best".**

**"Is that what you truly think?" he asked of her obvious concern in his voice.**

**"I wasn't strong enough so I died, you feel guilty for risking the world to bring me back. Isn't that it? Is that why you blame me?" she asked trying to hold back the tears she'd held back so long due to the very thoughts she had just voiced for the first time.**

**"Blame you? I never blamed you for anything. I was to blame. It was my stupidity that got you killed. My weakness let the Raven Coat take me over. My trusting heart put us in the middle of a war" a lone tear steamed down Harutora's cheek from his one surviving eye as he continued both thought and confession, "I was too weak to protect you. It's why I left. I've been trying to get strong enough to protect you".**

**Natsume Tsuchimikado stood paralyzed, stunned at the words she had just heard. It wasn't that she was too weak; he thought he was. They were cheated out of two whole years of thier life together due to both thier self-doubts and thier lack of communication getting the best of them. That was is, the last straw. The doubts were gone for her, replaced by an anger at herself for not coming forward and asking sooner, no he made the same mistake. It was his fault too. No more doubting herself. No more doubting him. No more dodging the tough questions. It all must stop.**

**"Baka!" Natsume whispered in anger.**

**"Huh?!" Harutora stood confused by the lone word aimed directly at him.**

**"BAKA!" Natsume shouted at the top of her lungs bringing the entire festival silent for seconds that must've seemed an eternity. "You are my life! You always have been! It's been torture these two years without you! And it's all because of your stupid ego!?"**

**"Ego?!" Harutora asked quite loudly "I failed you! I hurt you! What happened to you was all my fault!".**

**"What happened to me was my choice!" Natsume snapped "I chose my path! I CHOSE YOU! AND I STILL DO!". Taking a breath Natsume spoke loud and proud for everyone to hear, "I fought to protect my true love with my very life! Now I have to fight for that very love itself!? So be it!".**

**"Natsume..." Harutora stood stunned unsure of what to say.**

**"Graduation will be in 3 weeks... tonight, if I mean anything to you we will make a promise at the shrine" Natsume Tsuchimikado demanded, continuing in her thought, "When graduation comes, you will be there! We will leave together! And never be separated again!" with confusing looks of anger, love, pleading, confidence, strength and weakness all hitting him at once Harutora finally understood as "Natsume-sensei" taught him the very same lesson she taught all the people in her life; love and understanding were all that mattered.**

**"I promise" Harutora Tsuchimikado smiled tears in his eye "all that and more for all eternity".**

**Natsume Tsuchimikado returned both the tears and smile.**

**"It's about time" she smiled confidently.**

**Graduation would soon come.**

**Valedictorian Natsume Tsuchimikado would give an equally inspiring speech, not only to her classmates and friends but to the new students coming in. Her message of fighting for your dreams whether others say they're impossible or even try to deter you from reaching them rang as true as the secondary message she sent of not overreaching your dreams by stepping on others dreams. Her young protegee Kagehiko Aomori knew the message quite well as did his new ladylove Takiko Souma. Her message of starting a new life together and letting it blossom rang just as true with Suzuka Dairenji and her strapping young half-ogre lad Tōji Ato. Most importantly, her words of fighting for your love rang true with Kyōko Kurahashi and her young "average" to everyone but her fiancee Tenma Momoe; to her he was most extraordinary in every way, just as much as she was to him. The speech would end with much applause as well as many happy and tearful goodbyes.**

**Throughout her speech, Natsume's eyes never wandered from those of the young man watching from the side of the stage. She was speaking more to him than to her classmates with the words of her speech and the unspoken ones in her heart and he knew all too well the meaning of every single one. It was thier life together she spoke of; from thier childhood friendship to the love felt this very day in both thier hearts and to the future that they were destined to share. She waited for him. She fixed his broken heart and more importantly his broken soul. Now he'd finally have a chance at being whole again, yet for the first time as well. He knew he was the reincarnation of someone else; but to her, the woman he loved, he was just Harutora. That's all he needed to be.**

**"Ready to go ?" Harutora asked Natsume taking her hand in his.**

**"All packed!" Natsume replied happily wrapping her arms around him as his instinctively took the silent message returning the favor instinctively. "Kakugyouki and Hishamaru should have all my things loaded by now. Do you regret saying yes?" Natsume asked already knowing his answer.**

**"Not a bit, my love" Harutora answered without a hesitation, smiling widely he kissed Natsume with all the passion he could muster and then some."Do you regret asking me?" he asked knowing all too well what her answer would be.**

**"Not a bit, my love" she responded back wholeheartedly kissing him again with equal intensity. Lost in each other until a voice broke the silence they now shared.**

**"Got room for a few more" a familiar voice chimed in ?**

**"For you guys, always" Natsume answered her oldest and dearest friend next to Harutora himself. "If it's alright with you, darling?".**

**"We always have room for family, Toji and we have plenty of family here" Harutora confirmed happily to the three young couples standing before them.**

**"Where are we headed" Kagehiko asked of his new friends, his new family.**

**"Isn't it obvious ?" Natsume giggled, "to wondrous new places we have yet to see".**

**"With wondrous new people we have come to love and understand" Kagehiko continued with a huge smile and sense of growth.**

**"You've learned well, Kagehiko" Natsume smiled.**

**"I had a good teacher Natsume-sensei," Kagehiko proudly beamed, "as well as good reason to learn" he turned gazing lovingly into Takiko's eyes with a smile on his lips, squeezing her hand lovingly in his, sending her a knowing message; which from her smile and tear forming in her eye, she obviously happily understood.**


End file.
